wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Wandering Specter
.png | cretype = Elite | rank = 3 | heal = 500 | crecla = Undead | school = Myth | damperpip = 90 | damsch = Ice | minion = | minion2 = | world = Wizard City | location = Sunken City | descrip = The Wandering Specter is the first creature that players will encounter in Sunken City. They can always be seen in high numbers and players will usually fight three of them at the start of this dungeon. | spell1 = Myth Trap | spell2 = Blood Bat | spell3 = Troll | spell4 = Cyclops (Spell) | spell5 = Dark Sprite | spell6 = Leprechaun | spell7 = Ghoul | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 5-8 | hat1 = Embershroud | hat2 = Hood of Storms | hat3 = Venomous Cowl | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Hallowed Robes | robe2 = Healer's Vestment | robe3 = Sapphyra's Vestment | robe4 = Stormforged Mantle | robe5 = Stormcaller's Robe | robe6 = Vestment of Tremors | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Cloudburst Wraps | boots2 = Goldleaf Shoes | boots3 = Shoes of the Troll King | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Fine Dagger | athame2 = Charged Kris | athame3 = Honed Athame | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Prop Mountains 2 | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Ghost Touch | trecar2 = Ghoul | trecar3 = Locust Swarm | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Ectoplasm | reag2 = Bone | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Cheese Broccoli | snack2 = Sugar Donut | snack3 = Chocolate Strawberry | snack4 = Gummy Firecat | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Under Lock and Key | quest2 = | quest3 = }}